


I Need A Hug

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today has been the absolute worse. It’s not even supernatural related either, it’s just normal human, college student shit, but Stiles is just done.<br/>So he texts Scott: "I need a hug. get here ASAP."<br/>Only it's not Scott that gets the text, but Derek, who shows up willing to give Stiles that hug anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/gifts).



> This is SUPER belated and for [Ine](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/) for her birthday that was like 2 months ago. I AM SORRY this is so belated. I think you had said you had like the idea of [this prompt](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/100996148903/lemme-get-some-fic-where-stiles-texts-scott-i) a while back, so I wrote it. I hope you like it! Happy belated birthday!

Stiles has had some pretty rough days, kidnapped by an old dude and beaten up, paralyzed twice, possessed by an evil spirit, but for some reason those pale in comparison to today. Today has been the absolute worse. It’s not even supernatural related either; it’s just normal human, college student shit, but Stiles is just done.

So when he winds up at his apartment with no one there and he is on the verge of tears and desperate, he texts Scott:

**I need a hug. get here ASAP**

Scott knows when his bro is in trouble, and Stiles is sure it will be any moment that Scott will come crashing through the door, his arms open wide and ready to envelop Stiles in a bone-crushing hug that will revive him and make him feel better.

Only Scott does not come crashing through the door.

Instead there is a knock, and Stiles is confused, but he wipes away the tears and snot from his nose. He answers it to find Derek Hale, out of breath and scowling a little in front of him.

“Ummm, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks because that’s the only logical explanation as to why Derek is at his apartment in the state he is in.

“You tell me,” Derek answers, scowl growing.

“You’re the one showing up at my apartment, how am I supposed--” he cuts himself off when Derek holds up his phone, showing Stiles the text that he almost definitely sent to Scott. “How did--shit.”

He looks at his own phone and yeah he didn’t send it to Scott.

“I’m sorry, that was supposed to go to Scott. Sorry to bother you,” Stiles says with a sigh, ready to shut the door because Derek has no reason to stick around anymore.

“Did you… do you still need a hug?” Derek asks, his scowl melting away and a face of concern replacing it.

“I… I mean yes, one would be nice, but you don’t have to. I can wait for Scott.”

Derek rolls his eyes and steps across the threshold. “I’m already here,” he says, opening his arms for Stiles. Stiles stands there a moment, staring, unsure, before Derek waves his hand for Stiles to come forward. 

When he does, Derek wraps his arms around him and squeezes. He always thought his dad gave the best hugs (it’s a “squeeze and hold on to you because I’ve missed you” sort of hug), with Scott being a close second (his is a bear hug, “I’m going to squeeze you to death because I love you so much” kind of hug), but holy crap, Derek’s hug is amazing. It’s warm and cozy and like Derek is trying to wrap him up and protect him from everything bad in the world kind of hug. Derek is rubbing his back too, which is so nice. Stiles buries his face in Derek’s chest and wraps his own arms around Derek’s waist, letting out a relieved sigh. 

“Want to talk about it?” Derek asks after a few moments. Stiles finds himself nodding against Derek’s chest, and Derek let’s out a sigh and releases Stiles from the hug, leading him over to the couch. “Come on then, I’m not going to stand here while you vent. Who knows how long it’ll take.”

Stiles sticks his tongue out at him, which Derek ignores. Derek takes a seat on the couch, and when Stiles sits next to him, Derek loops his arm around his shoulders and pulls him in so they are cuddling. Stiles would have thought it would have been completely awkward, but Derek doesn’t seem to mind and he urges Stiles to tell him about his day while he rubs small circles into his shoulder and back with his thumb. It’s wonderful and Stiles feels a thousand times better.

~ 

It starts happening more and more.

Stiles will text Derek about how terrible his grade was on his last exam, and Derek shows up with ice cream and a movie. They hug and snuggle under a blanket while they stuff their faces and make fun of the terrible effects in the movie.

Soon, Stiles doesn’t even need to text Derek to get him to come over. Derek will just show up at his door, and Stiles’s first reaction upon seeing him is to hug him. They are normal hugs, nothing lasting as long as that first one did, but Stiles appreciates them all the same. Derek’s hugs are great, and he loves that Derek so willingly gives them to him.

The hugs usually turn into cuddle sessions on the couch, and Stiles is totally cool with that because Derek is the best person to cuddle with. He rubs his back, plays with his hair; seriously, it’s great. The cuddle sessions usually wind up with them on top of one another, legs intertwined and Stiles’s head resting on Derek’s chest while his body is sandwiched between Derek and the couch. It would seem uncomfortable, but it is totally not and it makes Stiles feel safe. 

They are currently in one such cuddle session, their legs intertwined and Stiles’ cheek resting on Derek’s shoulder while he’s half propped up against the arm of the couch. Stiles isn’t even sure what movie they’re watching because he’s been paying more attention to Derek’s fingers playing with his hair and gently moving up and down his back. 

He moves and nuzzles Derek’s neck a little, his nose brushing along Derek’s throat as Stiles tries to get closer. When he does that though, Derek makes a noise that Stiles thinks may have been a bitten off moan? He can’t be sure though, so he does it again, nuzzling into Derek’s neck, letting his lips brush along the skin there, his breath hot against Derek’s neck.

Derek’s hands still, and Stiles definitely heard a quiet moan this time and can feel the beginnings of Derek’s interest against his hip. Neither of them say anything or move though, both holding their breath unsure of what the other might do. 

Stiles decides to see how far he can take this because while he enjoys cuddling with Derek to no end, if they could be doing cuddling that involved less clothes, he is all for it. He starts pressing barely there kisses along Derek’s neck all the way up until his lips brush Derek’s ear lobe. He takes the lobe into his mouth and sucks gently, tugging it a little with his teeth. This time Derek’s moan is louder, and the hand Derek has on his back clenches in his shirt.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek starts, but Stiles shushes him.

“Shhhh,” Stiles whispers against Derek’s ear before sucking on his ear lobe again and then moving to press kisses along Derek’s jawline, his stubble rough and ticklish against his lips.

He can feel Derek getting harder in his pants, and he is as well with every reaction he elicits out of Derek. He kisses Derek’s cheek, the corner of his mouth, pausing just before he reaches Derek’s lips, hovering, waiting. Derek, though, pulls him in with a hand on the back of his neck and he’s finally kissing Derek.

Derek opens his mouth and deepens the kiss, and Stiles can taste the chocolate from the ice cream they had earlier. He and Derek are both decidedly hard now, and he can’t help the involuntary movements of his hips against Derek. Derek, it seems, can’t control his own either, and soon they are rutting against each other, seeking their release as they kiss and lick, their hands everywhere--hair, under shirts to touch skin. Derek’s touch is soothing despite the heat and passion, and his kisses are filled with longing and a tinge of desperation. 

Stiles comes first, and Derek follows soon after, holding Stiles close to his chest as they both ride out the aftershocks. 

Stiles slumps against Derek, his head pillowed on Derek’s shoulder. “Holy shit,” he breathes out.

Derek chuckles and runs his fingers through Stiles’s hair, humming a little in agreement.

“Can we do that again?” Stiles asks, lifting his head to look at Derek, a grin on his face. 

Derek rolls his eyes before he answers, “Maybe if you give me a few minutes and we go somewhere like your bed and I don’t have to be in these pants.” 

Stiles gives him a “duh” look and climbs off of Derek to stand next to the couch. He extends his hand out towards Derek, helping him do the same.

Purely because he wants to, Stiles leans in and kisses Derek, who quickly gets lost in it. But Stiles breaks it before they can get carried away again. 

“Come on, Sourwolf, we’ve got some naked cuddling to do,” Stiles says, dragging Derek by the hand to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
